Not A Romantic Bone In His Body
by Peggy Badass Carter
Summary: My attempt at writing a one shot for Cartson week on tumblr.


**A/N- My attempt to write a romantic one shot for Cartson week. Reviews are appreciated. I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

The Strategic Scientific Reserve was having one of those rare days where there seemed to be no sign of any immediate trouble. The agents all had their individual cases to handle, but the day had passed without any suspicious activity going on anywhere in New York, at least not to their knowledge. Agent Peggy Carter sat at her station, poring over a heavy file, which contained details about a notorious drug dealer, who may have been contacted by enemies of the United States, and it was her latest assignment to get to the bottom of what was really going on.

She looked up from her file to glance at the Chief's office, where Jack Thompson sat, looked fully engaged in the file he was reading, unlike her, who wished for nothing but a breakthrough in this case which had led to nothing but dead ends for the last five days.

A frustrated groan escaped her lips, and was immediately heard by the agent who had his station right in front of hers. Daniel Sousa turned around to face his friend, eyebrow raised in surprise.

"Not making any headway with Alfred Malone, huh?" he asked her sympathetically.

She quickly diverted her eyes from the Chief to look at Daniel, and said, "Oh, umm, yes, and it's really starting to get on my nerves. He seems to be much more cunning than I gave him credit for; he's always one step ahead of everyone in the game"

Daniel nodded sympathetically, "Yeah, who would've thought. Anyway, I am sure you'll find his weakness". He then dropped his voice, "Anyway, I have been meaning to ask you Peggy, do you still have those files from Project Rebirth? The ones that…. that went missing after the whole Leviathan fiasco."

Peggy looked stupefied for a second and said in an equally low tone, "Why would I have any such files, Daniel? They were stolen from our records"

He looked at her skeptically and said in a dry tone, "Right…stolen. Don't you think the timing was perfect? I mean, Howard Stark had just been proven innocent and had decided to get rid of all his inventions, believing that no government could be trusted with such valuable information. Amazing, how the file went missing around the same time what with him being worried about how we'd misuse his knowledge and inventions"

Peggy opened her mouth and closed it again. She then heaved a sigh and said, "Alright, I have them in my apartment. What do you even need them for?" she asked suspiciously.

"We got news that some mad scientist is trying to recreate the serum used on Steve Rogers and he seems to be testing it on innocent young men. I believe this man may have been involved in the project, and had access to some information, which he is now misusing, obviously. I just need a list of all the people involved in the project, give me one day and I'll give it back to you" he said truthfully.

"Fine, drop by my apartment when we leave tonight."she said and both of them got back to where they were before this conversation.

Peggy glanced at the chief's office again, where she saw Thompson putting on his coat, ready to leave for the day, and she shook her head, annoyed at the man who seemed to have not a single romantic bone in his body.

It was their first anniversary, a year after she had officially agreed to go out with him on a date. Peggy knew that her boyfriend was not the most romantic of men, nor was he the most affectionate, he didn't do the grand, cheesy things other boyfriends did for their ladies, but she had expected him to at least wish her a happy anniversary. _Honestly, it's not like I was expecting a bouquet of roses and a candle light dinner! A simple kiss and a happy anniversary wish would've sufficed. This idiot doesn't even realize what day it is._

Her train of thought was brought to a halt when Thompson stepped out of his office. He looked around, saw her looking at him, and strode over to her station.

"How's the investigation comin' along Carter?" he asked, in the usual tone he used with her, when they were both in office, since neither of them had disclosed their relationship to their colleagues at the office, except Daniel, wanting to keep things professional.

"I am still working on it, Chief Thompson, I'll let you know more when I make some progress" she said, her tone carefully neutral, trying not to show her frustration.

"How come you're leaving so early today, Chief? You're not usually the one to clock out before the rest of us" asked Sousa, looking enquiringly at Thompson.

"Just because I am Chief does not mean I don't have a life beyond the SSR, Sousa. Anyway, I am on my way to meet an informant on a case. Is that information enough or do I need to put that in writing?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Daniel shook his head, far too used to Thompson's dry tone to get offended, and returned to his work.

"Right" he said, putting on his hat, "Well, I'll see you all tomorrow. You kids play nicely" he said, with a smirk, and left the office.

Peggy muttered something incoherent about lousy boyfriends with their brains stuck up their arses.

* * *

Two hours later, Peggy was still at the office and still finding it difficult to concentrate on her work. Her mind kept drifting off to Jack, his insensitivity. She was angrier with him than she had wanted to admit, it stung her, his complete lack of knowledge when it came to wooing a woman. _I don't know how on earth he managed to get me to go out with him, and then date him for one whole year._ She felt she was being petty here; of course they were both busy people and had so much going on in their lives that she could hardly blame him, when she herself had remembered only this morning, and consequently forgotten to get him a gift.

Snapping her file shut, she called out to Daniel, "Daniel, I am clocking out, I must head home, it's getting late" she said pointedly, trying to let him know subtly that he needed to leave with her right then if he wanted the files.

He looked up and having grasped the meaning, glanced at his watch and and exclaimed, "Oh, is that the time? I had plans for the evening. I guess I'll join you Peggy"

They both walked out of the office and headed towards Peggy's apartment.

When they had finally reached the door of Peggy's apartment on the third floor of her building, they both came to a halt. Coming from the apartment was a low yet distinct sound of a song playing. Peggy cast a wide eyed look at Daniel and whispered, "No one has the key except me". Both of them immediately took out their guns and Peggy tried to open the door trying to do it as quietly as possible.

A moment later, both of them were inside the apartment, and they both looked at the radio which was blaring. There seemed to be someone inside the kitchen, since there were repeated sounds of someone moving around. Both of them walked over, the sound of their footsteps (and crutch, in Sousa's case) drowned by the loud music. Just as they both had positioned themselves on either side of the kitchen entrance, Peggy spoke, "Whoever you are, come out right now!"

"Peggy? Oh God you're home already?" came the surprised voice of Jack Thompson from inside.

A moment later, Peggy Carter came across a scene which she had never thought she'd see in her lifetime.

Jack Thompson, Chief of the New York Division of the SSR, was wearing a flowery apron, his hands covered in what seemed to be some sticky substance, some floury substance smeared on his forehead, looking puzzled by the presence of his girlfriend and his colleague.

"Now I have seen everything" muttered Daniel, "I wish I had one of those cameras so I could capture this moment for eternity" he laughed.

"I don't think we need cameras to have this moment imprinted in our memories for the rest of our lives" said Peggy, lowering her gun.

"Sousa, what on earth are you doing inside Carter's apartment at this hour?" asked Jack, in a tone that bordered on accusation.

"Relax, I was here to pick up some files from her place. I had no idea you were going to be here, _chief"_ smiled Daniel, emphasizing on the last word.

"Uh, yes Daniel, let me just get those files for you" replied Peggy and quickly went in to fetch them.

She came out a moment later and Daniel thanked her, "Thanks, I'll give 'em back by tomorrow evening. Now I think I better leave, I have a feeling you two have some things to discuss" he said, glancing at the apron clad Jack one more time, who quickly crossed his hands over his chest in a defensive way. Daniel smiled at this and left the apartment moments later.

"Now can I finally know what are you doing in my apartment at this time on the night?" Peggy asked finally. "I don't remember giving you a key" she added, suspiciously.

"Geez Peggy, I am the chief of an intelligence organization, I think I can be trusted to get inside houses without being detected" he said.

"You still haven't told me what you are doing here" she said, "And what's with all the flour and icing?"

"Oh, well, umm, I kinda forgot it was our first anniversary, and I remembered when I was in the office. I hadn't gotten you a gift or anythin' so I figured I'd uh….set up a nice meal here. I got food from that place downtown that you like and I thought I could try to bake one of those chocolate cakes you love so much" he said, sheepishly.

Peggy blinked, "So _that's_ why you left early! To bake a cake for me?"

"Umm, yeah… I thought you'd find it romantic but if you feel like I am oversteppin' or anything, I am sorry" he said, "I just thought you might like it and I got the recipe from my Gam Gam and- " when Peggy cut him off by striding over to him in two steps and planting a big kiss on his mouth.

He was surprised but recovered quickly and started kissing her back fervently, his somewhat sticky fingers cupping her face, but that didn't seem to be bothering her in the least as she continued to kiss him undeterred.

Finally, they broke apart, both of them breathing heavily.

"You're not overstepping, I love it, and I love you" she said, looking him directly in the eyes.

"I love you too Pegs" he smiled. "Oops, looks like you've got icing on your cheeks now" he said, touching her face lightly at the place where it was, "Guess I am just going to have to get rid of it with my mouth, since my hands are already dirty" he smirked, leaning in to kiss her cheek as Peggy sighed with pleasure.

"If we keep doing this, we won't have to taste any food" she said a few moments later, her voice somewhat shaky, now that Jack was kissing her neck, his fingers gripping her waist while she was running her fingers on his back. It was always like this with Jack, she thought, one moment they could have been talking about Russian gangsters and the next they could be kissing the daylights out of each other.

Finally, after a few more minutes, Jack muttered, "Usually I would've said who cares about the food, but I worked my ass off on that cake so we better try it." "I just hope it tastes okay" he added.

"I am sure it'll be wonderful" replied Peggy, giving him a small kiss, "I can't wait to try it"

After they had finally finished their meal and the cake, which had turned out surprisingly well, they both sat in the living room, enjoying their bourbon.

"So? Did your boyfriend, with 'not a single romantic bone' in his body according to you, surprise you today, Agent Carter?" he asked playfully.

"He definitely did" she smiled.


End file.
